howl_o_screamfandomcom-20200214-history
Howl-O-Scream 2011 (Tampa)
2011: The Dark Side of the Gardens (Zombies Live Here) Haunted Houses *'Zombie Mortuary' (Timbuktu Warehouse) - One of the three new houses this year, Zombie Mortuary is set in a funeral home, and the dead are arising. Walk into the maze of scenes that immerse visitors into a too-real funeral home scene, and then taken into the back rooms, showing many other scenes, including a crematory scene. *'Nevermore' (Orchid Canyon Building) - Another new house in 2011, it's a twisting house bringing you into the works of the deranged author, Edgar Allan Poe. This house provides the opportunity to wind your way through some of his most famous works, such as The Tell Tale Heart, The Black Cat, and The Pit and the Pendulum *'Ultimate Gamble: Vampire Casino' (Gwazi Event Yard) - The final new house for 2011. Enter Rivivara, a casino for the undead. Upon first sight, a brightly lit casino, with flickering lights an festive music welcome you, but as you continue through the winding maze, it steadily gets darker, and you find yourself intruding in on an Elvis-style wedding, and eventually finding yourself at the all-they-can-eat buffet. *'Alone' (Bird Gardens Pavilion) - Alexander Daedalus uses Minotaur Storage to house his vast collection of items. But now, Daedalus obsession has led to stockpiling people. This haunted house is at an added cost and gives the buyer the option to experience it by themselves or with no more than three other group members. At any time they can chicken out by saying the safe-word. Many chose to do so. No refunds for cowards. *'Nightshade Toy Factory' (Morocco/Nairobi Building) - Abandoned toys come back to life in this twisted factory. Their mission is to terrorize the adults that have long abandoned them. *'Death Row Vengeance: Fear The Dead' (Nairobi Pavilion) - The inmates at Grey Echo Penitentiary vowed before their executions that they would one day return to take revenge on those who would not bother to save them. Now, the evil inmates have returned to make good on their dying promise. *'Deconstruction: The Doctor is Out of Control' (Former Akbar's Adventure Tours) - This house has changed very little from the 2010 house, inside you'll find Dr. Edgar Von Agnst. He's fallen deeper into insanity and is putting together even more horrible creations. You'll start with just a few changes, but who knows what you'll eventually become. Shows *'Fiends' (Stanleyville Theatre) *'The Midnight Hour' (Desert Grill) Other Attractions *'No Scare Zones'- The lack of scare-zones made the locations of scareactors uncertain, and the majority of guests found it to be quite a success. Roaming Zombie hordes, twenty total, walked all over the park as they pleased, making everywhere in the park a scare zone. The idea was that guests wouldn't be safe anywhere. :*'Zombie hordes'- Cheerleader, Clowns, Homeless, Junkyard Dogs, Construction, Doctors and Nurses, Radioactive, Sliderz, Hillbilly, Street Creeps, Family, Mummy, Motorcycle/chainsaw gang, and more. There was also a "Containment Horde" that contained one of each horde that was captured and in a chain gang. *'Club Virus'- A nightclub in the park, and one of the only places where there weren't zombie hordes scaring. The club switched to an 18+ club for the 2011 season. *'Howl-O-Scream Shop of Horrors'- The shop to buy everything you could imagine from Howl-O-Scream. The entire shop was decorated in the Dark Side of the Gardens theme, and there was a corner of the shop called 'Sylvies Closet' featuring leftover items from last year. Unknown.jpeg Unknown-1.jpeg map.jpg Unknown.jpeg Unknown-1.jpeg map.jpg